As the use of computer techniques has steadily grown, related telephonic communication techniques also have expanded. In that regard, telephone systems have been developed for effectively transmitting digital data in forms commonly utilized by computer apparatus. At a more personal level, the traditional push buttons of telephone instruments have been utilized to provide digital signals at a remote location for both data and control functions. Consequently, various operations have been performed.
In the typical operation of a telephone instrument as a digital input device, voice messages prompt callers to provide data and control signals by actuating the alphanumeric buttons of a conventional telephone. Detailed forms of such systems have been proposed in association with computers to provide various services and one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,968 issued Dec. 20, 1988, to Ronald A. Katz from an application Ser. No. 07/018,244 filed Feb. 24, 1987.
Although traditional systems for interfacing an individual person at a telephone terminal with a computer or data processor have been effective, such systems have been somewhat limited in application. In general, the present invention is based on recognizing the need in such systems to accommodate voice signals as to provide recorded audio data. Accordingly, the system of the present invention accommodates a caller to provide: digital control signals, digital data signals and audio signals, all in an organized format as to accomplish a record for off-line processing.
To consider a specific example, systems have been proposed in the past for interfacing individual telephone terminals with computers for sales applications. For example, individual callers might dial to accomplish an interface, then provide ordering data by actuating the telephone terminal buttons. One such system is disclosed in a co-pending related patent application entitled "Telephone Interface Statistical Analysis System", filed May 16, 1988, and bearing a Ser. No. 07/194,258 and a related prior application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,968. In the use of such systems, the need is recognized for improved capability regarding audio data.
In general, the present invention comprises a telephone computer interface system accommodating digital and vocal telephonic communication, the system being expanded to accommodate and flag audio data distinct from digital data. In using the disclosed system, an individual actuates a remote telephone terminal to attain an interface with a central system. Depending on the course of communication during the interface, various states are implemented. Somewhat conventional operation may involve vocal communications to the caller and digital communications from the caller. However, in an alternative state, on cue, vocal or audio data may be received from the caller. Generally, data received from the caller is set in memory for subsequent off-line processing. Thus, the system accommodates flexible control and data accumulation (including cued audio) to accommodate any of various specific interface applications or formats.